


LCK High

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [11]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Do not take this serious, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Just random stories of the happenings at LCK high school.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written while I was in Korea and talking to my good friend about what life at LCK high would be like. This is pure crack and not to be taken serious. We basically just turned LCK players into your everyday high school stereotypes. 
> 
> Not Beta Read. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own so enjoy them. 
> 
> Oh and enjoy the story too I guess.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated thanks. :)

Beomhyeon inhaled deeply as he watched Jongin almost fall when the opposing player tried to slide tackle him for the ball. He managed to evade the dirty attack at the last moment and move forward, head up to pass ahead to Dongha. 

Beside Beomhyeon Seohaeng yawned and looked out at the field frowning. He wasn’t much into soccer, only tagging along because his best friend had begged him to come watch his overly jock boyfriend play against their rival school. 

“Nothing is happening.” Seohaeng complained wishing someone on the field would get injured or something along those lines to spice up this boring soccer match. 

Beomhyeon glared at his friend, clutching the box of freshly cut up watermelon and orange slices he’d prepared for halftime. He knew it was childish, but he felt better knowing he was helping his boyfriends’ team in some way. 

Not to mention Lee Sanghyeok also decided to come today, so of course Beomhyeon knew he had to outdo the nonchalant boy who never seemed to actually know just how popular he was. He had a whole fanclub following him most of the time and the guy didn’t even seem to notice. 

Sanghyeok was sitting a few seats away from Beomhyeon looking more into his phone and the game of Sudoku than watch his friend Junsik play out on the field. Granted, Junsik was the goalkeeper and didn’t have much to do since their team was more offensively gifted, but still… 

Beomhyeon hated himself for how jealous he got at times. Lee Sanghyeok was a nice guy, a bit aloof and ignorant to what was going on around him, but overall a well behaved kid. And yet when Jongin just seemed to scream ‘Sanghyeok I love you’ out of nowhere, Beomhyeon got this unbelievable anger in the pit of his stomach that he wished he could turn off. He knew Jongin cared for Sanghyeok like a brother, nothing else, and yet he still got so jealous. 

Wangho was sitting on the bench, watching the game, teeth gnawing at the nail on his thumb with nerves. They’d been attacking nonstop and yet they still hadn’t scored! Dongha and Kwonhyuk were playing out of their minds and yet nothing seemed to happen. 

Wangho had wanted to be on the team along with his friends but hadn’t made the cut so he’d been demoted to manager, helping cool off the guys when they got too heated and aiding with strategies and scouting out the other teams. Wangho enjoyed his job as manager and it also gave him more time for the photography club he’d joined along with a few other guys. 

Boseong had convinced him to help with the photography club and somehow it had turned into the ‘Lee Sanghyeok protection and admiration squad’. Of course Sungu had joined as well as Jaehyeon, Seongwoong and there was Haneul. Certain days Woochan was also there, shadowing his closest friend, Boseong, everywhere. 

Wangho looked to the other side of the field where Boseong was supposed to be taking photos of the soccer match, but instead had his camera trained on a bored looking Sanghyeok who was squished between the screaming pair of Jaewan and Beomchan. 

Beomchan was wearing one of his boyfriends old jersey’s, Kwonhyuk glancing over to his second half every few moments, as though making sure the other was still there, but with the amount of screaming Beomchan was doing, the older wouldn’t even have to look. 

Beomchan blushed every single time Kwonhyuk would so much as glance in his direction. He couldn’t contain the loud squeal when his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him, looking almost annoyed, but Beomchan knew him well enough that it was a look of fondness. He was sure of it. Him and Kwonhyuk had grown up together and the older was always there for him. Hell, they were practically betrothed when they were babies. Their parents always wanted them to end up together. 

“Can you stop?” Sanghyeok sighed, looking at the loud boy beside him, “I’m trying to concentrate on my game.” 

“Hey! You’re supposed to pay attention to the soccer game!” Jaewan shouted sounding outraged at his friend and his lack of interest in the match at hand. 

“You and Junsik dragged me here promising me food. The only reason I’m here is because we’re going to have meat after this. By the way is Euijin also coming? You, him and Beomchan are going to destroy my sensitive ears.” Sanghyeok explained. 

Beomchan, of course, overheard and burst into a loud fit of giggles, making Sanghyeok’s eye twitch. 

“Everyone is coming along. I know that Jongin and Beomhyeon will come along, which means Seohaeng will be there and if Seohaeng comes then he will drag Jaeha with him, the poor guy is still not over the fact that his boyfriend transferred schools. If Jaeha comes, then half of the LGBT-plus club will tag along to protect their precious friend. That will mean that the biology club guys come as well, Junhyeok was talking about meat today, so I’m sure Gunmo and Kyuseok will be invited. If that happ-” Jaewan was cut off by Sanghyeok who let out another frustrated sigh. 

“So half the school will come have meat?” Sanghyeok asked, eyeing his closest friend. 

“Well I’m not sure Minho will come... “ Jaewan whispered. 

“No I’m sure he will! Haneul told me he heard from Minseung that Jaehyuk said Minho has been hanging out with Kyungho lately, so Kyungho would drag him along.” Beomchan exclaimed sounding far too happy. 

“Oh wow so even the emo kid can go out.” Jaewan gasped, “So yeah basically half the school will be there. It’ll be a great chance for you to socialize Sanghyeok. You can’t just always hang around me and Junsik. What if one day we’re both sick?” Jaewan asked. 

Sanghyeok shrugged, not caring too much about the prospect. At least he would have a quiet day at school, which these days seemed almost impossible. At times it felt like he was never alone, like someone was following him at all times, eyes always trained on his back. Sanghyeok didn’t know where this feeling came from, but he hoped he was wrong. 

The game continued on, Sanghyeok ignoring most of it in favor of his phone. Boseong continued to take sneaky photos of the older boy, Woochan, his best friend chastising the other, constantly reminding him he needed some shots for the school newspaper, run by Mingi and Sehyeong, two of the most ruthless students. 

They would roast anyone and everyone, looking for any sort of drama. To be honest their school newspaper was more of a gossip magazine than anything else. These two editors were just more into roasting everyone else, rather than looking for something to actually write about. Plus their school wasn’t all that dramatic. 

“Kyungho is so handsome…” Woohyeon sighed dreamily, only to have Hyukyu translate what he’d just said to their current exchange student from Sweden, Martin. Woohyeon blushed and slapped the older, not wanting everyone to know about his crush on their school’s defensive sweeper. 

“It’s so obvious.” Hyukyu laughed, Martin also joining in, understanding the situation. 

Hyukyu wasn’t the greatest at english, he didn’t even really like it, but due to his failing grades in the subject, his professor had assigned him to ‘welcome’ and look after the exchange student who would spend about half a year with them. 

Hyukyu knew that Seonghyeon was quite jealous of him. The other being in charge of the school’s english club, with pride talking in perfect grammar, showing off his perfect grades. It made Hyukyu want to throw up how smug the other was about his grades in the subject. So being around Martin really helped, not to mention that they seemed to just get along even without talking much. 

“Why are you taking photos of Sanghyeok again?” Woochan sighed, “Give me the camera. I’ll take pictures of the game.” 

“But you don’t know the angles!” Boseong pulled the camera close to himself, turning back to the field, pouting. His long, thin fingers carefully running over the black plastic casing of the camera, lifting it to his eye, squinting and waiting for the perfect moment to get a shot of Junsik diving into the left corner, his fingers just grazing the ball, making it roll out for a corner of the other team. 

“That was close.” Martin stated, using limited Korean he’d picked up in his short time. Hyukyu grinning proudly at the Swedish boy, giving him a thumbs up. 

Martin had decided to go to another country for half a year after he’d injured his leg in a soccer match. He couldn’t stand the constant sad looks from his friends and teachers and so decided to get away from it all for a bit by going to school across the world in a whole different culture. 

Just then Kwonhyuk was running forward, someone having crossed the ball halfway across the field in the other teams end, the crowd exploded in cheers. Kwonhyuk on a breakaway would surely lead to an amazing play and result in a play. 

Boseong turned his full attention to the field, continuing to take photos for the school newspaper, an image of an angry Mingi glaring at him was enough to have the younger focus and get photos of the game winning goal. 

The team won. It was in the 90th minute that Kwonhyuk scored, clutch play with an amazing pass from Kyungho and perfect outplay by Jongin beforehand to get the ball to the other defender. 

“Time to get some barbecue!” Wangho walked into the locker room after the game, most of the guys sweaty and heading to the showers. 

“You’re so eager because you can sit and stare at Sanghyeok with your weird fanclub.” Jongin laughed, ruffling the younger boys’ hair happily, “Beomhyeon and I will be there too.” 

Wangho groaned, knowing the other would take any opportunity to make him look like an idiot and embarrass him in front of the coolest, most popular guy in their school. From somewhere else Sangho cackled, smirking at their team manager. 

Sangho wasn’t a starter yet on their team, but working his way up, listening to the older players well. He was evil though. Wangho was convinced, the young and tall boy was secretly the devil, coming off quiet and shy, but there was always this evil glint in his eyes that just put Wangho on edge, not knowing what the younger thought half the time. 

“Time to celebrate!” Junsik shouted, coming out of the shower, completely naked, foregoing the towel all others usually wrapped around themselves. 

“Cover up!” Someone shouted, four other guys throwing towels his way. 

Beomhyeon waited outside the change rooms for his boyfriend, Jongin finally coming out, stretching out his arms right away to pull his boyfriend close to himself. He let go of the shorter for a moment to shrug out of his letterman jacket, putting it around the other, smirking when he saw just how big it was. 

“So nobody messes with you.” Jongin smiled. 

Beomhyeon felt the stupid butterflies in his tummy, the ones he always got around his boyfriend, even to this day, rolling his eyes, but snuggling into the warm jacket. 

“Nobody would mess with me.” 

The two made their way to the closest korean bbq place, along with half the school. Everyone talking amongst one another, laughing, different social groups all hanging out. 

Beomhyeon couldn’t help but smile and move close to his boyfriend, enjoying the loud chatter and the comforting presence of everyone he cared for. Even Lee Sanghyeok who was being assaulted by his loud friends, looking lost, as though trying to get away from them, but at the same time enjoying their presence. 

It was all so natural and Beomhyeon was so glad that he could surround himself with all these people. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	2. 2

Beomhyeon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear as his hand was outstretched, two fingers winning over his own five. Of course scissors beats paper. Obviously Beomhyeon had estimated his boyfriend to throw out rock, like a man, and yet he had gone a different route, winning with scissors. 

Behind Jongin, Dongha and Wangho were curled up laughing at the older boys misfortune. 

A couple of them had decided to go to Jeonju for the weekend. They were sick of the stifling Seoul air and wanted to experience a different part of their culture and decided to go to Jeonju, where the buildings weren’t as tall and life was just a notch slowed down. 

Woochan and Boseong at least had the decency to hide their smiles behind their hands giggling while trying to also look somewhat sympathetic to the older boy. 

Beomhyeon rolled his eyes and then turned to walk into one of the thousand stored which rented out traditional Korean clothing. He went up to the old lady working there, explaining what he needed and she smiled, this not being the first time a guy had requested for the female robes, going to find one that would fit his larger frame. 

Beomhyeon’s friends walked in behind him, asking for robes of their own, but they would be wearing the male version. 

Jongin requested to get a matching male version with that of Beomhyeon, while Wangho got a red and black one, Dongha decided to get a bright purple one, making sure to stand out, while Boseong and Woochan also got a matching pair, Boseong wearing green and blue, while Woochan wore blue and green. 

Beomhyeon was whisked away by one of the workers to help into the complicated piece of clothing. He pulled the dress over his frame, the fabric falling loosely over his nonexistent chest. Then he was forced into a small blouse over his shoulders. The worker did her job well, braiding a flower into his short hair and adding a few touches of makeup to his face before Beomhyeon could protest. 

The hanbok he was forced into was a light sky blue with silver lining. It looked almost like snowflakes were woven into the fabric. The fake flower in Beomhyeon’s hair was also sky blue. He felt completely ridiculous, the dress falling low, he was scared to trip over it. 

Jongin wore the same thing, but it seemed far less complex. The man version just an overcoat of some sort which was closed in the front with a belt. He also got to wear the scholas hat, looking quite proud, standing in his sky blue clothing, holding out an arm for his boyfriend to take. 

“You actually look really pretty!” Wangho cheered, cackling right afterwards, the six walking out of the shop, looking around at all the other people walking around, many others also dressed up in the traditional clothing. 

An older woman looked at the group of guys, eyeing Jongin and Beomhyeon, before moving on. 

“We couldn’t have made it anymore obvious how gay we are.” Beomhyeon sighed, not one to shove his relationship in other peoples’ face. He knew how conservative of a country Korea was and it was difficult to be ‘out’ in public. He didn’t want to inconvenience others and he knew that showing off his relationships could get many stares and questions from others, and he didn’t want his friends to get annoyed. 

“But we make such a great couple!” Jongin smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, making the shorter blush and look away in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe what the other had just done. 

“That was disgusting. But I still took a photo.” Boseong cheered, holding up his expensive Nikon gear. He’d decided that he would make sure to take as many cute photos of his friends today as possible. Beomhyeon really did look surprisingly good in the hanbok. 

“I hate all of you.” Beomhyeon groaned and stalked off, looking far too dramatic in the hanbok, making his friends laugh, Jongin quickly catching up with his friend, pulling him into his side once more. The matching Hanbok shining in the bright spring light. 

“You love us.” Jongin grinned and walked down the crowded street, enjoying the quality time with his friends and boyfriend. Some people looked their way, Jongin convinced it was because his boyfriend just looked so good in the sunlight with that hanbok on. Girls were probably jealous of how pale Beomhyeon was. 

Jongin managed to forget that the other three were still there, getting completely wrapped up in his boyfriend. His large hand wrapping around the smaller one of Beomhyeon. He just loved how the other seemed to complete him. Beomhyeon always brought him down from his high horse when his head got too big, due to all the praise he got for his soccer games. 

Beomhyeon didn’t sugar coat things, but he still appreciated and loved Jongin even when he got too full of himself. It was so great to be around him, his wry humor and caring attitude, taking care of everyone. 

“Look where you’re going Wangho-ya!” Beomhyeon sighed, “You almost got hit by a car!” 

Jongin chuckled at the tone of voice his boyfriend used with the younger boy. How he just seemed to immediately sound like a mom whenever any of his friends, younger or older, were getting into trouble somehow. 

A strand of hair moved from Beomhyeon, Jongin instinctively moving it out of the way and behind his ear. The click of a camera, an astonished look from his boyfriend and laughter echoed around them as Boseong looked at the photo he just snapped, quite proud of the angle, moment and sunlight lighting the couple. 

“If this isn’t instagram worthy, then I don’t know what is. I’m a fucking genius.” He stated proudly, showing it to Dongha who whistled at the perfectly angled photo taken of the couple. They really looked good together, especially with the sun shining behind them. 

“This is why you’re in charge of the photography club.” Dongha nodded. 

“Some of these are even better than the photos you’ve taken of Sangyeok.” Woochan stated, making Boseong blush. 

He knew he was creepy when he sometimes shot photos of the older boy without him knowing, but for some reason Sanghyeok just looked best in candid photos. When someone asked the older for a picture he always made dumb faces or closed his eyes, so the best time to get a decent photo of him was when he wasn’t paying attention. 

Boseong wished he didn’t have this giant, weird crush on the older. He didn’t know if it was a crush or just admiration. He was still trying to figure it out, but he knew that taking photos of Sanghyeok was really fun… 

Beomhyeon squinted at the bright light of the sun feeling a bit faint. He’d always been sensitive to the sun, preferring to stay indoors. His skin was sensitive and he often felt faint when he was too long in direct sunlight. 

Jongin frowned, noticing his boyfriend didn’t feel too great, “Hey we’re going to go to a coffee shop you guys have fun.” He told Dongha who nodded. 

The others knew that Beomhyeon was weak when it came to the outside world and let the couple walk off to the closest coffee shop. Thankfully the streets were full of them, all in traditional korean homes. 

“Well then let’s do a photo shoot of our own.” Woochan cheered, posing in front of an old building, waiting for Boseong to snap a photo of him. Wangho jumped over to him, landing on his back, the two laughing loudly while Boseong snapped a few photos.

“You okay?” Jongin asked Beomhyeon when they sat down. They’d ordered drinks and gotten comfortable at a table in the back corner, away from prying eyes. Beomhyeon having trouble trying to sit down in the dress, not sure how it worked. 

He made sure not to crinkle the fabric too much, smoothing it out, his hands on his lap. He looked over to his boyfriend, Jongin shooting him a soft smile, eyes turning to crescent moons when looking at the shorter with admiration. Beomhyeon knew it was cheesy but he really did love Jongin. 

They’d met in middle school and hit it off. It was an instant connection. They had common interests, like video games, but also different hobbies so they didn’t overbear one another, making time for their own interests. 

“I’m fine. I just felt a little sick from the sun. I think I should put on some more sunscreen.” Beomhyeon explained. 

Jongin nodded, leaning forward to grab his sweet lemonade, swooshing the ice around the cup a little before taking a large gulp. It was refreshing to sit with his boyfriend in the calm coffee shop rather than out with the others who were probably running rampant around the town. 

“I hope we don’t have to get one of the others from the police station later.” Beomhyeon mused smirking at the mere idea. 

Jongin let out a loud laugh at the thought of his friends being arrested for disturbing the peace of the town. He could see either Wangho or Dongha being too loud and fiery. Boseong and Woochan seemed far too quiet and awkward to get themselves in trouble. 

“Sometimes I feel like they’re our children to be honest.” Beomhyeon chuckled. 

“Oh god…” Jongin burst out laughing at the mere idea of the others being their kids. Sure, they were the oldest and at times more mature, but they didn’t act that much older than them. At least he thought so, “Please we’re at least the cool uncles.” 

Beomhyeon also burst into uncontrollable giggles, earning a few stares from other people, but the couple didn’t care. They just sat and talked about their friends and the crazy upcoming playoff schedule Jongin would have to endure for the next few weeks. 

“If we win, we will play in a tournament against some of the best teams from all over the world. I know a chinese and european team will be competing as well.” Jongin explained, “And Jaeha is rooting for his boyfriend on the chinese team.” 

“Oh true he moved last year. Poor kid has been so sad lately.” Beomhyeon frowned feeling a pang of sympathy. The mere idea of Jongin ever moving to a completely different country scared him. He knew it was possibility with Jongin being so good at his sport and popular… Beomhyeon was scared to lose the other. 

“We will win no matter what.” Jongin grinned, “And you’ll come to watch the tournament right? Even if it’s in europe? I think it’s there.” 

Beomhyeon nodded, “I’ll always go wherever you go.” 

He knew it sounded cheesy, but being around his boyfriend just made him feel so many wonderful emotions and so close… He really wanted to show the other how he felt. He wanted to make sure Jongin knew that he meant the world to him. 

“Can you get any cheesier?” Dongha’s loud boisterous voice echoed through the silent coffee shop.

“I think I just got diabetes.” Boseong chuckled. 

“Leave us alone!” Bomehyeon pouted at the others who only laughed, pulling up chairs to disturb the couple. 

“Be honest, you missed our comments the past two hours.” Wangho laughed, as he got comfortable, taking the drink from Jongin and tasting the watered down lemonade. 

“We actually only came back because we need some more photos of you guys before we need to bring the clothing back to the store and the sun went down a bit now so I think you’ll be fine hyung.” Woochan explained, ever the thoughtful young boy. 

“You I missed.” Beomhyeon sighed smiling at him, “The rest I didn’t.” 

Shouts came from the other three, defending themselves, trying to get into the good books of their older friend once more. 

Beomhyeon chuckled, rolled his eyes, Jongin watching on silently, truly happy with some of his closest friends there and his boyfriend being the ‘mom-friend’ that he was. It was sweet, domestic and fun. He couldn’t have asked for a better day. 

“Then let’s go take cute couple photos!” Boseong shouted and all of them got up and walked out of the store. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Boseong bossing his friends around where to stand, how to stand and which faces to make. Beomhyeon felt himself blush a dark red whenever he was told to move closer to his boyfriend, strangers watching the couple, but nobody made any comments. 

One particular old man even wanted a photo with the couple, saying they looked very nice in the matching outfits. Beomhyeon wanted to die of embarrassment, but Jongin only smiled, squeezed his hand and the shorter knew everything was fine. As long as he had Jongin, everything would be fine. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? 
> 
> Kudos?
> 
> Any suggestions? 
> 
> [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? 
> 
> Kudos? 
> 
> Any ideas of who else to add or what else to write about?
> 
> You can send them to me on [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
